Un spot s-ingénieux
Un spot s-ingénieux, in inglese Bluster's Sale Ape-Stravaganza (traducibile in italiano come Lo spot pubblicitario) è il quattordicesimo episodio di Donkey Kong Country TV. Trama L'episodio comincia con Re K. Rool che sta guardando la TV, scocciato che invece che il "Croco Wrestling" è sostituito da una pubblicità della svendita alla Fabbrica di Barili di Bluster. A peggiorare il suo umore arriva il Generale Klump che lo informa che "l'arma segreta è pronta" e che Krusha si è offerto volontario a fare da cavia per il test... almeno prima che dessero "Lo Show dello Zio Swampy" alla TV, il che non si può biasimare, milioni di persone lo guardano. Tale affermazione da a Krool un piano: apparire in TV e acclamare il suo diritto al trono rubando il Cristallo del Cocco sulla TV nazionale, spacciando l'arma segreta come normale fenomeno da baraccone. Alla Fabbrica, intanto, Bluster è felice del successo della pubblicità: le ordinazioni stanno salendo alle stelle, ma comunque non vuole dare i merito dell'idea a Candy, colei che l'aveva ideata. Tuttavia, Bluster dice che gli darà il merito se troverà una seconda idea per incrementare le vendite e Candy ci ha già pensato: Cranky, la cui opinione è importante per tutti gli abitanti di Kongo Bongo, farà da sponsor durante il secondo spot. Bluster non solo è d'accordo con l'idea, ma promette a Candy anche una promozione, se tutto va bene. DK, che era arrivato ha ascoltato tutto, sorpreso che Candy abbia convinto Cranky a fare lo spot e chiede se possa fare qualcosa per aiutarla. Candy quindi, gli chiede solo di andare ad assicurarsi che Cranky sia pronto, poiché lo verrà a prendere a breve. Cranky intanto, lavorando al suo tavolo d'alchimia, sta vedendo la TV, brontolando sul fatto che si è lasciato incastrare dal fare uno spot per Bluster, poi parte un programma musicale e il vecchietto si mette a ballare per tutta la sua Capanna, finché DK, accompagnato da Diddy, non apre la porta con un calcio, colpendo in pieno il nonno che cade a terra in preda alle convulsioni. DK, quindi, prende la prima cosa rassomigliante ad acqua e gliela getta addosso. Cranky si riprende, ma ancor prima di sgridare il nipote, Cranky si addormenta. Proprio allora, Diddy legge l'etichetta sulla bottiglia "d'acqua" che DK aveva preso dal banco d'alchimia: Tonico Sonnifero. I due Kong si tranquillizzano al fatto che ora Cranky è tranquillissimo... peccato che a breve comincerà la registrazione dello spot. Peggio ancora, Candy è alla porta della capanna. Mentre Diddy pensa a nascondere Cranky, DK tiene distratta Candy. Il loro intricato piano funziona e il loro alibi dello strano rumore simile ad un russare, viene detto essere topi da entrambi. DK, quindi, si inventa che Cranky è passato dal barbiere per farsi bello per lo spot e, una volta che avrà finito, DK lo accompagnerà di persona alla Fabbrica. Candy accetta e se ne va. Ora bisogna solo cercare un modo rapido e veloce per far risvegliare Cranky. Ma Diddy rivela di averlo messo nel retro della capanna, dove si trova uno degli antifurti a molla che viene attivato dal Barile Interruttore a cui è appoggiato DK. Ora bisogna salvare sia il dormiente (e volante) Cranky, la carriera di Candy e lo spot di Bluster. Le cose non potrebbero andare peggio. Invece sì: Cranky è atterrato sull'aeroplano di Funky, nel bel mezzo di un volo di rilassamento. La cosa peggiore non è questa, tutt'altro: recuperando Cranky da Funky, questi potrà portarlo tranquillamente da Bluster, ma senza nessuno alla capanna, il Cristallo del Cocco è indifeso. Per fortuna, sulla via incontrano Dixie che decide di stare di guardia al Cristallo. Purtroppo per lei, Klump e Krool sono sul posto con l'arma segreta: un Barile Cannone. Sebbene Klump vede che al momento non c'è nessuno, Krool decide comunque di attuare lo "stiloso" piano A, piuttosto che il semplicissimo piano B, per felicitare i tele-fan. Lo show ha inizio. La stessa cosa non si può dire per la pubblicità di Bluster, che attende ansioso, assieme a Candy, l'arrivo di Cranky. Diddy e DK stanno inseguendo l'aereo di Funky, ma sulla via incrociano Candy, alla quale dicono che Cranky ora è dal medico a farsi la manicure. Proprio allora, Cranky cade dall'aereo e i due Kong si precipitano ad acchiapparlo, ma finisce su un Carrello Minerario in corsa. Dixie, intanto, raggiunge la Capanna, e Klump cerca di avvertire la sua presenza a Krool, preso dalla presentazione in diretta dello svolgersi del suo piano. Come se non bastasse, il Carrello di Cranky si schianta contro un altro Carrello immobile e finisce nel Cannone dei Kremlings, i quali lo silurano, in quanto in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia. Cranky atterra dritto dritto nella Fabbrica di Barili, finendo dentro uno di essi. Il barile finisce dentro il Barile Razzo delle spedizioni e i due Kong non riescono a fermarlo, in quanto Candy e Bluster gli chiedono dove sia finito il loro sponsor. Il razzo parte e Bluster dice che se Cranky non arriva quando andranno in onda, Candy sarà licenziata. Candy, quindi, si da un contegno e capisce che tutta questa storia le stava costando non solo il lavoro, ma anche i suoi amici e si scusa per aver urlato loro contro nonostante non "sia colpa loro". Determinato fino all'osso, DK, quindi, promette, come prima, di portarlo di persona alla registrazione in tempo. Non appena Candy si assenta, DK e Diddy prendono il Baril-cottero e raggiungono il Razzo, che sta iniziando a svuotare il carico. DK, quindi, individuato il barile con Cranky, si butta a prenderlo. Intanto, Krool ha finalmente raggiunto il punto culminante dello show: l'uso del cannone con Klump come proiettile. Krusha, che sta guardando lo show al Covo, è così preso dallo show che quasi non si accorge che DK e un barile sono dentro la loro tana. Klump, legato ad una corda da bungee jumping, viene sparato, ma Dixie, sentendo lo sparo, chiude la porta, dove Klump si schianta e ritorna indietro centrando lo sconvolto K. Rool. Ritrovandosi quasi in ritardo, DK, che stava correndo con il barile, sfrutta il veloce piano B: scaraventarlo fino alla Fabbrica, riuscendoci e salvando lo spot di Bluster che la carriera di Candy. Cranky, finalmente sveglio, legge il gobbo e la pubblicità risulta essere un altro successo per la Fabbrica. Per quel che riguarda a K. Rool e Klump, sono tornati al Covo, alquanto provati dallo schianto. Per quel che riguarda la promozione, Candy rifiuta, il successo l'aveva così cambiata che era decisamente meglio prima, senza troppe responsabilità e fatiche. Candy, quindi, saluta i suoi amici e torna a casa. Cranky intanto, ricorda le ultime cose che erano successe prima che svenisse e DK e Diddy hanno giusto il tempo di scappare prima che Cranky parta all'attacco. Personaggi * Bluster Kong * Re K. Rool * Generale Klump * Candy Kong * Donkey Kong * Cranky Kong * Diddy Kong * Funky Kong * Dixie Kong * Krusha * Madre di Bluster (citata) Canzoni Look Out, World 'Cause Here I Come! Never felt so alive (Non son mai stata così viva)'' I'm a mover and a shaker with a jumpin' jive'' (Son un membro importante che fa il grande salto) Hey diddle diddle, forget about the middle (Ehi, caro amico, non sono più così)'' Take me to the top 'cause I've finally arrived'' (Finalmente raggiungo la cima)'' Watch out down below'' (E dico addio al fondo)'' I'm a-wheelin' and a-dealin' like a C.E.O.'' (Vado in gran fretta verso la Direzione)'' See me shout, I feel like bustin' out'' (Ora griderò e uscirò)'' There's no tellin' how far I could go'' (E non ti saprei dire fino a dove arriverò) Bull by the horns, tiger by the tail (Prendo il toro per le corna e la tigre per la coda)'' Get out of my way, I got barrels for sale'' (Fate tutti largo alla venditrice)'' Don't you see that I'm second to none?'' (Non vedi che non temo alcun rivale)'' Look out, world, 'cause here I come!'' (Occhio mondo, guarda chi sta ad arrivare!) Vai così tesoro! World's my oyster, can't you see? (Il mondo è la mia ostrica, lo vedi anche tu?)'' Everything's growing exponentially'' (Tutto quando crescerà esponenzialmente)'' There's so much opportunity'' (Guarda quanto opportunità)'' For a one-woman advertisin' factory'' (Per una donna di una fabbrica) Never felt so alive (Non son mai stata così viva)'' I'm a mover and a shaker with a jumpin' jive'' (Son un membro importante che fa il grande salto)'' Hi-dee-hi-dee-ho and a skoo-de-lee-bebop I'm just like cream; I'm rising to the top'' (Come un gelato, raggiungerò la cima)'' The future's so bright that I've got to wear shades (Un futuro luminoso e senza ombre) Look out, baby, I've got it made'' (Guarda tesoro come son fatta)'' Don't you see that I'm second to none?'' (Non vedi che non temo alcun rivale)'' Look out, world, 'cause here I come!'' (Occhio mondo, guarda chi sta ad arrivare!) Just Remember Who You Are I was blinded by ambition ''(Sono stata accecata dall'ambizione) When I lost my inhibition'' (Ora ho perso la mia determinazione)'' Now suddenly I'm wishin''' (Ora vorrei desiderare)'' To be back where I belong'' (Di poter indietro tornare)'' In the advertising rat race'' (Per potermi fermare)'' At a crazied, frenzied pace'' (da una sciocchezza compiere)'' I was taking full advantage'' (Stava andando tutto bene)'' And that's where I went wrong'' (Poi tutto è andato male) Just remember who you are (Basta ricordar chi sei)'' If you are what you ain't and you're not where you're at'' (Se seri cosa tu non vuoi, e non voui essere)'' Then you know you've gone too far'' (Poi capisci che hai esagerato) I was steppin' on my friends (Maltrattavo i miei amici)'' I would ridicule and offend'' (Ero sciocca e offensiva)'' I didn't mean to condescend'' (Non volevo scendere così in basso)'' Forgive my foolish pride'' (Perdonate la mia stupidità)'' I couldn't see the jungle for the trees'' (Non vedo più gli alberi della giungla)'' The business brought me to my knees'' (L'ambizione mi ha accecato)'' You gotta learn how to'' (Ma purtroppo ho imparato)'' Cheat and scam and lie'' (A imbrogliare e a mentire a me) Just remember who you are (Basta ricordar chi sei)'' If you are what you ain't and you're not where you're at'' (Se seri cosa tu non vuoi, e non voui essere)'' Then you know you've gone too far'' (Poi capisci che hai esagerato)'' Just remember who you are'' (Basta ricordar chi sei)'' It's never too late to set yourself straight'' (Non è tardi per migliorare)'' Self-respect will make you a star'' (L'autorispetto ti rende una star) Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * Nella versione inglese, a doppiare l'annunciatore del programma musicale che sta vedendo Cranky è Tony Rosato, la voce di Luigi della seconda e terza stagione de Le avventure di Super Mario. * Stando a questo episodio, questo è il 307° tentativo dei Kremlings di rubare il Cristallo del Cocco. * Ricompare il Barile 007 dall'episodio Cherche tonneau... désespérément ! e il Barile Cannone da Un singe à la mer. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV